In recent years, there has been a proliferation in the use of cellular telephones. As the frequency of use of these phones has expanded, a need has arisen to ensure that the phones are more user-friendly. One problem which has repeatedly been noted is the difficulty for a user to comfortably conduct a conversation, particularly a long conversation, while holding a cellular telephone in close proximity to the user's mouth and ear. This has traditionally been necessary in order for a microphone in the phone to receive the user's voice so that it can be transmitted and for the user to be able to hear the other conversant's voice through a speaker contained in the phone. Holding a phone for long periods of time near the user's head is difficult, particularly when walking, tiring and uncomfortable.
Recent trends have motivated the use of headsets with cellular phones by many users. Since their inception, potential health concerns have arisen over the use of cellular phones in close proximity to a user's head as a result of radiation exposure. While no determinations as to possible health impact have been conclusively made, it has previously been determined that one way in which radiation impact can be minimized is through the use of a cellular phone in conjunction with a headset. As cellular use has increased, concerns over radiation and the desire to minimize potential radiation exposure through the use of headsets have also increased. By using a headset, the cellular phone can be maintained away from a user's head while in use.
Also, as the frequency and duration of cellular use has expanded in recent years, issues of comfort have become more important. By eliminating the need to hold a phone for long periods of time in an uncomfortable position near the user's ear and mouth, the use of a headset with a cellular phone also helps minimize user discomfort. Additionally, recent legislative efforts to prohibit cellular phone use while driving without the use of headset have also greatly increased the use of cellular headsets.
The use of hands-free headsets with both cellular phones and traditional land-line phones dates back many years. One major problem with traditional headsets are the wires which connect the headset to the phone. With regard to their use with land-line phones, such corded headsets are inconvenient because they limit the ability of a user to move around relative to the phone base and tend to become tangled as the headset is used. Moreover, the dangling cord is often found to be an annoyance to the headset user. With regard to their use with cellular phones, corded headsets similarly may become tangled and are annoying to the user. Traditional headsets have also often been bulky, heavy, uncomfortable to wear, unattractive, and inconvenient to use.
Recent developments and implementation of Bluetooth™ technology have facilitated the development of wireless devices, including the development of wireless headsets for use with cellular and land-line phones. By using wireless technology, the need for a cord to connect the headset and the phone is eliminated. Despite the advantages offered by such wireless headsets, there still remains a need in the art for an improved communications headset that is lightweight, attractively designed, comfortable and inconspicuous to wear. There is a further need for a headset that offers versatility to a user utilizing the headset through a variety of attachment and mounting possibilities such that a user can quickly and easily move from one mode of attachment to another. The present invention satisfies these and other needs.